Second Glances
by Romancelover312
Summary: While fixing scrolls in the Hokage's office, she turned into the 13 year-old Sakura who was still on Team 7. Everything went along fine, until she saw Hyuuga again. Rated T just in case. I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Am I writing too many stories?…Nah!_

_Listening to: Still Waiting~Sum41_

_Sakura opened her eyes wide, a 15 year old woman had suddenly turned back into a 13 year old genin .She leaped up from her bed, she was back in the room where she was when she was a chunin. Her head hurt badly, luckily, she remembered why she came back though. She was playing with scrolls in Tsunade's office…..maybe that's how this happened. _

_'Might as well live it through.' Sakura mumbled to herself, she was very confident that Tsunade and the rest would think of a way to get her back in her real age and time. But meantime, she might as well enjoy seeing her friends when they were genin again._

_She glanced at her watch, 8:00..._

_"Oh man! I'm lat-" Sakura said out loud but stopped. "Oh, Yeah. Kakashi is always late. But still, might as well get up and go." The rosette got up and looked at her calendar. _

_"Today's the day we meet Gaara and the rest, wasn't it?" Sakura mumbled. She looked in the mirror, it seemed weird to see her with long hair again. Then she looked into her closet, all the same dresses and tights in rows. _

_'Note to self, go shopping later.' Sakura thought._

_As she ran towards the bridge where they met that day, Sakura was so glad to see Sasuke and Naruto. She almost cried. It took Naruto a second to spot the bubblegum haired girl._

_"Good Morning, Sakura!" Naruto half excepted her to yell at him or something._

_All Sakura did was smile back."Good morning Naruto." _

_Naruto grinned back but it quickly faded, Sakura saw that Naruto was glaring at Mr. Emo. _

_"They been like this since the mission of the waves." Sakura thought._

_About two hours later, a happy Kakashi showed up."Sorry guys, I'm afraid I got lost in the path of life."_

_"LIAR!" Both Naruto and Sakura chorused._

_After Naruto's big speech of not having another easy D-ranked mission, they set off to do their mission._

_As they pulled out the weeds, Sakura's attention turned the fox boy. The look in his eyes told her that he is going to pull out everything, including the plants._

_"Naruto?" Sakura called for him._

_"Naruto quickly turned to look at her._

_"Yes, Sakura?"_

_"Remember, don't pull out the plants, only the weeds."_

_"How do you tell the difference?"_

_Sakura marched over to Naruto and showed him._

_"See? The plants have flowers and little buds on them, weeds don't."_

_"Oh, I see. Thanks, Sakura. You're being so nice today."_

_"Thanks."_

_Next came cleaning the water mission, Sakura stood next to Naruto, so when he fell, She could catch him easy peasy. As expected, Naruto fell, but not before Sakura caught him._

_"Be careful, it is slippery here."_

_"Gee, thanks Sakura."_

_"No problem."_

_Sasuke thought it was weird, Sakura was being NICE to Naruto, and did she even know he was here today?_

_"Ahh! No doggy! Don't in there, it's a minefield!" Naruto had tears to his eyes, if he went in there, he is toasted, literally. _

_Sakura quickly caught his dog and hers too._

_"Naruto, next time, don't use the big dog."_

_At the end, everyone except Kakashi and Sakura were tired. _

_"If it wasn't for Sakura, you really will be a big problem.' She heard Sasuke's voice, he was probably talking to Naruto._

_"Grrr! Sasuke!" As Naruto was going to lunge and Sasuke, Sakura's arm got in the way, stopping them._

_"Guys, stop it! Don't fight, we know how to work as a team, don't we? But still, Sasuke, That isn't nice, you know. Naruto is useful." Sakura glared at the black-haired boy._

_Naruto and Sasuke were dumbfounded, Sakura was sticking up for Naruto and arguing with Sasuke?_

_"S-Sakura? D-Do you feel…..okay?"Naruto asked._

_"I feel fine."_

_Suddenly, a box stayed behind Naruto, Sakura could easily guess who they were. It wasn't long before Naruto noticed too._

_"Come out, Konohamaru!"Sakura and Naruto both chorused, it was so obvious, even Naruto couldn't Believe it._

_"Just what I would expect that from my rival, boss." Konohamaru and the rest of his team showed up and smiled._

_"What do you want Konohamaru? I need to train!" Naruto mumbled._

_"WHAT? You said you would play ninja with us!"_

_"A ninja playing ninja? Cool." Sakura smiled._

_Konohamaru looked at her and then at Naruto._

_"Who is she boss?" He asked. Suddenly, a light bulb went on in his mind. "I get it! That's your girlfriend isn't she boss?"_

_"Yeah, well, she's really crazy about me.' Naruto lied on and on about her being his girlfriend._

_"Naruto, I'm not your girlfriend." Sakura sighed. She then turned to Konohamaru. "If you want, I can play ninja with you guys as well."_

_"Really! Man, she is nice!" Konohamaru Turned to Naruto then Sakura grinning from head to toe._

_As they were playing, Naruto chased Konohamaru until he hit a person that sakura knew._

_When Sakura and the rest of Konohamaru's team , the man he bumped into was already strangling him._

_Sakura knew him, and the girl who was standing behind him. Known as Kankuro and Temari._

_"Can you let him go?" Sakura spoke calmly to them both, she could defeat him right now and here, after that training with Tsunade. But she was somewhat worried, what if she can't fight the jutsus she had learned before? Anyway, she had to ask him first, to see if he would let him go. But she knew that doing that is like asking a tiger to watch your baby._

_"No. Brats like him get on my nerves."_

_That was it, Sakura threw a kunai and it hit his arm, making him drop Konohamaru._

_"I said please." Sakura glared at Kankuro._

_Konohamaru quickly ran back to the rest. "Why you little….I'm gonna destroy you!" Kankuro got his crow out and charged at her._

_"You're using the crow for this!" Temari snapped at him._

_"Kankuro." Everyone except Sakura was frozen._

_"Back off." Everyone looked over to the top of a tree, where a red haired boy stood upside down."You're an embarrassment to our village."_

_Almost everyone shook in fear._

_"H-Hey Gaara." Kankuro gave a small smile at him._

_Gaara's eyes went from Kankuro to Sakura. He dropped down from the tree and faced her._

_Sakura smiled quickly at him." Hey Gaara." She didn't even look the slightest bit scared._

_Gaara only had a ghost of a smile on him, he walked to his team mates then. "Let's go."_

_After they gone, everyone was telling Sakura things like "You are so brave.' or "You're SO cool!"_

_"Thanks, guys, anyway, I better go train." Sakura quickly ran off towards the training field. She made sure she was in peace. _

_She then bit her finger so blood leaked out._

_"Summoning Jutsu!" She quickly did a hand sigh and summoned her animals._

_Sakura seemed delighted that it worked._

_A silver wolf with silver eyes quickly appeared. _

_"Huh? Why did you summon me, Sakura?" The wolf asked._

_"Sorry, Rei. I just wanted to test out my skills." Sakura bowed and apologized._

_"It's fine." The female wolf quickly disappeared._

_As Sakura turned around, she saw a pair of eyes staring at her. Of course, she had known him. _

_"Damn it, why didn't I notice! If he tells everyone about the kind of power I have, they'll be curious and butt in." Sakura thought to herself._

_"Ummm…Hi." Sakura tried to act like she had never seen him before, which was hard._

_Sakura put on the realest smile she could have._

_"Did you just…..summon a….."_

_"Well, um, of course not! Hehe." Sakura laughed nervously._

_The boy looked at her like he was staring into her soul. "You do not have a gift in lying."_

_Sakura took a look of the brown haired-boy with silverish-white eyes. "I'm not lying." She spoke calmly, like she did before._

_The man pointed towards something behind her, Sakura turned around and realized that her wolf was still there. "Rei!" Sakura shouted!_

_"Sorry.." Rei whimpered._

_When Sakura turned back to the boy, he was smirking. _

_"Neji!" Another by that Sakura recognized came running to him. He wore green clothing ad had bushy eyebrows._

_"What do you want, Lee? I was training."neji turned to lee. But Lee was now also looking at Sakura, He had hearts in his eyes._

_"Hi…." Sakura did a small wave and smile._

_Before he could reply, Neji pushed him out of the way._

_"Anyway, You. What's you're name?" He asked with seriousness in his eyes._

_"I'll tell you when you tell me."_

_"Are you that dumb? Lee just said my name out loud."_

_An angry mark appeared on her forehead._

_"You're pushing you're luck, I don't NEED to tell you."_

_"What's that?" He looked pissed all right._

_"Look, Hyuuga! I can do what I want."_

_Neji looked shocked." how did you know my lat name?"_

_I mentally slapped myself and panicked. I quickly looked for an excuse." Because, my best friend, Hinata Hyuuga, has white eyes too. So I thought you two are related." Sakura quickly said._

_"anyway, bye!" And she rushed away with Rei following her._

_"Like I said before, she had no talent in lying." Neji smirked._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You have to read this. I really want to make more stories, but I got nothing in my brain. So you can send me any ideas! And of course I'll give you credit. All shout out to all the people who added this to their favorite list, and commented. I'll keep up the good work.(If I am doing some good work, that is.)**

**Listening to: Catch your Wave~ Click 5**

"Rei. You're going to kill me if this keeps up! Neji saw you once already! Why can't you disappear?" A stressed Rosette said to her Guardian wolf. Rei whimpered slightly. Her ears went down like a sad dog. Sakura sighed and petted her fur It was the same sliver and black fur, the smoothness and softness of her skin was felt.

"I'm not that good with disappearing." Rei said.

Sakura felt a headache coming on. She searched her head for some ideas. 'Light bulb!' Sakura lighted up.

"Rei! Wasn't there this jutsu that turned Guardian animals into humans?" Sakura grinned like a fool. Rei started to get it too. She nodded her head. Sakura quickly did a few hand sighs.

Poof. Sakura waved her hand to uncover the smoke. She needed to see if that jutsu worked. And sure enough, it did. "Rei….' Sakura was overwhelmed! Rei looked GREAT! She had silver hair and white eyes. Her hair was long and was in a long ponytail. A cheeky smile of hers completed her face. Sakura looked below. Her clothes were silver and black, like her fur.

"Perfect!" Sakura hugged the wolf. Rei looked happy and tried to run and jump a little. "It's been such a long time since I was human!" Rei grinned.

"Come on! The third exam will start soon! I can't wait for Naruto and Kiba's match! Naruto will show him!" Sakura took Rei by the hand and took her out of the break room. After all, she just finished her match with Ino. Who won? That's obvious.

As she did, she saw a certain Hyuuga boy. Talking with Lee, but turned around as soon as Lee spotted Sakura and Rei.

"Sakura! That was good match with Ino!" Lee flashed her his signature smile. They had meet and became friends. Lee stopped then and turned to Rei."Who is she?"

Sakura grinned, as she was about to say something. The rest of her friends ad team mates also passed by, joining in the conversation.

"Hey Sakura!….Who's she?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. Sakura sighed. "she's Rei. A really good friend. Say hi, Rei." Sakura grinned.

"HIYA!" Rei seemed too cheerful. But that's her. She quickly started playing and talking with the rest of the friends.

"Will she be joining the last round of the chunin exams?" Sasuke asked Sakura. The cherry blossom just shook her head. "You seem youthful! How about a race?" Lee asked.

Sakura grinned. Rei would win for sure…."Sure!" Rei drew a line on the ground and then another."There's the start and finish."Rei pointed to the two lines. They were 100meters away from each other.

"Get ready to lose!" Lee and Rei waited at the finish line.

"Rei's going to lose." Tenten said. "Nope." Sakura smiled."Rei's the most famous for her speed.""WHAT! I've lost! I must train harder!" Lee ran away after Rei won the race. Everyone else just started talking and cheering to Rei. Clearly, everyone was impressed.

Everone left Neji and Sakura alone. Those two blushed at each other. You couldn't blame them , cause of what happened.

_Flashbacks!_

"_This place is like a maze with creatures that can kill you in a flash." Neji cursed under his breathe. After meeting that blonde haired Flirt, he flew off, trying to gather more scrolls."Is there even anyone here?" Neji had been searching this place for more than an hour. The second chunin exam started about 7 hours ago. He slowed down when he saw a pink flash of light. He then stopped when he saw a girl who was struggling just to walk. Hey….he knew her…_

"_That's one problem off, Orochimaru's dead…..Sasuke leaving the village is now off my problems list." The girl coughed out some blood, but started healing herself some more. The cuts were soon gone. _

'_Orochimaru? Dead? SHE killed him? And what the hell did she mean Sasuke will leave the village?' Neji thought, he didn't believe her at first, but in front of her is a dead body, or known as Orochimaru. Okay, now Neji tried his best to remember her name._

"_Sakura Haruno!" Neji's light bulb went off." The girl who summoned that wolf a few days ago. She is no ordinary genin. He….no, He bet that even KAKASHI would lose if he was against her._

"_If she finds me I'm doomed. She's way past my level. " neji tried to move, but a twig snapped, making Sakura turn in alarm._

"_Who's there? Come out! Or else…." Sakura had a rare glare in her eye._

_Neji had no choice but to come out. The rosette's eye widened. "So. What brings you here?" Sakura tried to cover the dead body of Orochimaru's. Neji smirked, making Sakura raise an eyebrow. _

"_Did you want my scrolls? Ell, too bad for you! I lost my team mates…." Sakura got cut off. "While you were finding Orochimaru to kill him…" Neji smirked. Sakura almost panicked._

"_I….It was….it wasn't what you…..he ….I mean…." Neji could tell she didn't even know what she was saying herself. "HeWasTryingToAttackMe,'tMyFault!Don'tTellAnyone!PLEASE!I"MBEGGINGYOU!" Sakura spoke so fast, Neji could only make out some words. _

_Neji was about to speak, but Sakura beat him to it by coughing out some blood, it splattered over the ground. "Crap! I'm poisoned!" Sakura felt numb and unable to move. She saw a flicker of worry in Neji's eyes, but she was sure the poison had some effects on the eyes too. Neji walked towards her. That made Sakura scared to death. Did she see that scroll in her pocket? She hardly could move a finger. She is going to die!_

_But all Neji did was carry her to a small cave. It took Sakura a minute to suck it all in. "What the hell do you think you're do-" Sakura got cut off by a finger on her lips. "Don't forget, there's enemies out there too. In your condition, you might not want to be too loud." Neji reminded her. He laid her down inside the cave. _

"_You should stay until the poison goes away completely." Neji sat at least 10-inches away from Sakura, at least sakura made sure he did._

"_Well, aren't you going to go?" Sakura asked him. She knew this guy had better stuff to do than guard a girl."Aren't you going to take my scroll?" _

_Neji faced her and shook his head."Not now." He mumbled._

_About 5 minutes later, Sakura could walk. She stood up, Neji did too. "You shouldn't stand up yet." He said. He forced her back down. Sakura forced him away. They both were yelling and pushing each other, neither had sigh of stopping. Neji pushed Sakura down, so hard he fell himself. When they both opened their eyes after that fall. They were in a pretty awkward position. Both ninja's blushed and looked away fast. Neji tried to get off Sakura, but stopped when he heard a noise._

"_What the hell Sakura?" Naruto and Sasuke chorused. Sasuke seemed mad (Come on guys! We need more jealous Sasukes!),and Naruto was crying Anime tears. _

_Neji ad Sakura both stood up and blushed like nothing happened. Neji blushed a million shades of red and want his way. Sakura did blush hard as well and went with her team._

_End of flashbacks_

"So, umm. Good luck with your fight." Sakura said, noting that he didn't have a fight yet.

"Yeah…Thanks." He quickly walked off.

Sakura mentally slapped herself, she forgot that his opponent is Hinata!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HIYA! I have a partner now! Daniel is his name! but just call him Dan! He's not my brother, we are NOT related! He's my best guy friend. He's going to help me with some stories because well…..see my bio for the answer. And, we're only going to summit the next chapter if we get at least 10 reviews. But, I'm not too proud of this one.**

**Listening to: Your love is a lie~ Simple Plan (it's great! Those who hate this song….FUCK YOU!)**

**Dan: hey…..**

**Me: oh cheer up, Dan!**

**Dan:…**

**Me; *mumbles* Little son of a ….*stops*…Anyway! Let's get on with it!**

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan!" Naruto and Rei ran into her Hospital room, they seemed scared. Naruto was asking the bubblegum questions like "Are you okay?", " Do you need anything?", or " When are you getting out of the hospital?"<p>

Rei rolled her eyes while Sakura just laughed. As she did, She coughed out more blood. Naruto and Rei quickly rushed to her rescue, calling the doctors. The nurse rushed in almost two seconds after they called. The nurse told Naruto and Rei to leave first.

"When is she coming out?" Naruto growled as seconds ticked by. Rei sweat dropped.

"Naruto-kun…it's only been a minute." Rei patted the blonde's shoulder. She and the fox both turned to look at the noise of footsteps in the opposite direction. Ino, Hinata and Shikamaru ran to Naruto and Rei. Well, Shikamaru was kind of walking and yawning, but Ino pulled him by the ear.

Just then, the nurse walked out. Naruto, Rei and the rest crowded the nurse. "How's Sakura-chan?' Naruto snapped.

"Where's Forehead?"

"S-S-Sakura-chan is o-o-okay right?"

"*Yawn* This is so troublesome…"

"Miss Haruno is fine. But that gentle fist really injured her." The nurse shooed them away to let her past, and went back to work.

"Gentle fist?' A different voice was heard. All 5 heads turned in the voice's direction.

"Ahh! Teme! Yeah! While you went to god knows where. Sakura protected Hinata from Neji's Gentle fist attack in the chunin exams." Naruto explained.

Sasuke's eyes went wide but all he said was a small"Hn."

Everyone went in to check on Sakura, Sakura looked okay, but the gentle fist had hit her harder than anyone could have thought. "Hey, guys. It's okay! I'm fine!" sakura did a small wave, along with a small smile.

Hinata was the first to speak."I'm s-s-s-s-so sorry. It's my fault. If-if I were more careful, Neji would have hit you…." Hinata looked as if she was going to cry. Rei gave a small hug.

"Hinata! Stop blaming yourself! It's not your fault!" Sakura snapped at Hinata, looking as if she was going to cry too. It was kind of like a curse, whenever someone cries in front of her, she can't help but feel like crying too. Sakura snapped cause if she didn't a tear might have fell from her emerald eye.

"H-H-Hai.' Hinata sniffed and rubbed her eyes. She wasn't mad, no where near it. "But you did talk some sense into N-N-Neji-nii-san. He-He's changed now. He's nice and not even glaring at me a-anymore. "

Sakura gave a small smile. "Yeah…" She really didn't want to hear anything about the person who sent her here."The doctor said I will be out soon. If I do feel better." Sakura explain.

Naruto and the others smiled. After a few more minutes, they all leave. As soon as the door closes. She heard a door open, she looked up. A long brown-haired Hyuuga stood before. Frowning slightly, his eyes no longer had any sighs of hatred, mostly thanks to her….Sakura wasn't in the mood. She was pissed. Pearl and emerald meet. The silence filled the room for at least 5 minutes. Until Sakura had enough." What the hell do you want?"

Neji just sat down on the chair next to the bed that sakura was in, he saw Sakura scoot farther and farther from him. 'Great. I'm stuck in a room with a mute." Sakura mumbled.

A small chuckle was heard escaping from the Hyuuga's lips. It was really obvious that he had heard._ "At least he's not a mute anymore." Sakura thought._

"I came to say sorry." The Hyuuga turned back to serious again. His eyes actually filled with guilt. Sakura wanted to go over there and hug him and say that he's forgiven and all that. But, she couldn't. She had to use every muscle into her body to stop herself from staring into those white eyes.

"Oh! What are you sorry for? You done nothing bad to me!" sakura glared at the Hyuuga. Neji sighed. He walked closer to sakura.

"Can you just let me tal-"

"GET OUT!" Neji felt a strong push shove him out of the room.

Sakura slammed the door shut and closed her room lights. Hopefully, he wouldn't be back until tomorrow. She got back to her bed. She took a quick glance of the clock. 12:45...Man, that's late. She opened the bedside drawer and got out her pill.

_As soon as you eat it, you will feel so numb that you can't move a inch without trying really hard, so eat it in your bed. The numbness wears out in a few hours._, The nurse told her just in the morning.

As she eat the pill in her bed, she had a few seconds before the numbness comes…she then laid on her bed, numbness around her whole body. "Crap." She muttered.

She realized it was super cold and she had forgot to close the windows, now even under her blankets, she was cold as ice. Literally, her whole body was almost an ice cube. She heard a few ruffles at the side, but she was too tired to look, she was sure it was only some birds or bugs. Like magic, she started feeling warmer with some weight on her body.

She snuggled up towards the warmth some more. It took some time though.

"Feels warm huh?" She heard a laugh right in front of her.

Sakura panicked and opened her eyes as quick as lighting. A smirking Neji had his arms around her, so that's what's keeping the warmth in and the cold out. Sakura blushed a deep red."What are you doing! Get lost!" sakura's and neji's forehead were touching, yes people. That's how close they were.

Neji gave a chuckle. He pulled Sakura even closer. "Weren't you cold?' He asks, and chills were sent down to her back. Sakura gulped hard before answering.

"I'm not cold anymore, let me go and get lost." Sakura spoke in a calm voice, but even She wanted to yell at neji.

"If you say so." neji released his arm away from Sakura, she instantly felt the cold air come back in, Sakura yelped.

Neji's smirk has never faded." So you ARE cold."

Sakura gave a weak and slow nod, also noting that the numbness was beginning to wear off and he should get out before it completely wears off ,so then Sakura can send him to the moon. Neji did get that, but didn't take it seriously.

"what do you want?" Sakura could already move her hands, she just needed to wait until her arms were out of the numbness too.

Neji and sakura were still inches apart. Neji once more gave Sakura the warmth she needed, Sakura , without thinking, went forward to Neji. Now Sakura's head was against Neji chest. But quickly sat upright and blushed. "anyway! Tell me why you're here?" Sakura snapped.

"I need your forgiveness. Or else I can't get back into the Hyuuga-" Neji got cut off.

"I knew it! You never would truly mean your sorry!" sakura gave a winning smirk.

Anger rushed up inside Neji. "I am!"

"Sure, you are. I totally believe you."

"Do you want me to prove it?'

"Fine, I bet you can. NOT."

Neji cupped Sakura's face with his hands. A blush spread fast. "What are you doing-"

"Sakura…can you forgive me?" neji put on a smile. A REAL smile, on NEJI HYUUGA. Hell froze over already?

"I ….no….I mean…..maybe…yes." Sakura gave up. Neji let out a smirk.

"see?'

"…I hate you!" Sakura's numbness was all gone, Sakura's body turned the other way so now her back was facing Neji.

"oh come on!" Neji grabbed Sakura by the waist. He lifted up Sakura real fast, Sakura's face had shock all over her face.

"why you little!" Sakura tried to hit him, but was blocked by Neji's hand. About 5 more minutes of that and they were both laughing, forehead to forehead, like before. For once, sakura wished she could stay like this forever. But she shook the thought out of her head, but not the grin on her face.

"Anyway, I better go. I'll visit you tomorrow.' neji says after like….30 minutes later of laughing and saying stories.

"Can't wait.' Sakura had a grin on, but she was rolling her eyes. Neji did the same back and closed the door, leaving.

'That fool.' Sakura thought.

She had meant it.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yay! We're done with this chapter1` Remember guys! We aren't posting any other chapters until we get 10 reviews.<strong>

**Dan; that's right. Say aren't you hungry, yuki?**

**Me: yeah! Let's get ice cream!**

**Dan: Sure, come on!**

**Me: Yay! Thanks Dan-kun!**

**Dan: you are hopeless**

**Me: *grins* we all know *hugs Dan***

**Dan: *sweat drops* anyway, please review.**

**Me: See ya soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yuki: HIYA GUYS!**

**Dan: Soz, she's high on sugar.(*whispers to Yuki* I told you not to steal my sugar donut!)**

**Yuki: IT WAS GREAT!**

**Dan:*palms forehead* Anyway…..Me and Yuki-san doesn't own Naruto, blah blah blah, you know the drill.**

**Yuki: ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The vixetta(female wolf) yawned, slowly opening the door for the annoying asshole who woke her up in…She checked the watch.<p>

"7:00 am?" Rei shrieked.

She cursed secretly as she opened the door to reveal a certain Hyuuga. Rei's frowning face was replaced with a smirking one. She brushed her silver hair out of her face.

"Ah. Up so early to see Sakura-chan, Neji-san?"

A small blush crept up his face. Rei started laughing, unable to keep in her giggles. She bet no one has ever seen the famous stone statue Neji Hyuuga blush before. This was a honor.

"Don't talk nonsense, Rei! I'm basically visiting Sakura, I heard she was out of the hospital. Besides, I need to ask her something."

"Yes. I totally believe you. Totally, of course."

Rei forgot, seeing Neji Hyuuga mad was also an honor. But it was a bit more scarier than before, that is. 'Better call his girlfriend.' Rei thought.

"Sakura-chan! Your boyfriend is here to see you!" Rei yelled up stairs, while Neji kept blushing and saying He wasn't. They both waited for a minute, no movement, no noise at all. A pin could drop and everyone could hear it clearly.

"She's probably at the backyard." Rei gave Neji a gesture as if she wanted him to follow her.

They both walked through the house. Neji thought it was nice, the walls had a light blue pattern, while the wooden floorboards didn't make a creak at all. The hallway had some pictures of her when she was little, one with her and Ino. Another with Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and her mother. One, Sakura was playing with a wolf. That wolf…hadn't he saw that wolf before? Now that he thought of it, why did the name"Rei" sound so familiar to him? Had he heard it somewhere else before? The last one was a bit special, Sakura , Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto were in a team photo. Naruto was glaring at Sasuke, Sasuke could care less, Kakashi was scuffling Naruto and Sasuke's hair, while Sakura popped out in the middle. Why did it remind him of his own team pictures? Neji laughed at that thought. He looked at the backyard, sakura was practicing shooting. Neji blinked at her outfit, it wasn't her usual one. Her Red shirt that looked kind of like Ino's, but it was longer, so it didn't show the stomach. Her clan symbol placed on the back. The Shirt was brown and had lots of slashes. It was short, much higher than the knee. But ,there was dark green pants inside. Her hair was kind of short, it was up to her shoulder. And it looked like she had cut it with her kunai. Yeah right…..Bandages covered her hands, like a half glove. Her blue ninja sandals showed quite well. For some reason, Neji was really happy she deiced to ditch those clothes. (Guys, it's kind of like Shippuden)

"So she finally cut it and went shopping." Rei mumbled.

They went back to reality as Sakura shoot at the target, it was clearly aimed at the middle of the target. Until a bird flew past as the arrow looked like it could hit him. The bird chirped, not even seeing the arrow headed towards it. It was too bust nesting the babies.

_Twang._

Before anyone could stop it, the kunai hit the arrow out of the way. Thank god. Sakura breathed a sigh. "Oh thank Kami-sama."

"Sakura-chan. You're boyfriend came to see you." Rei smiled, looking at Neji's and Sakura's reaction.

Sakura and Neji's head both had an angry mark.

"I'm giving you 3 seconds, Rei." Sakura forced a grin at the wolf, making it look more like a creepy smile. Shivers shot up Neji and Rei's back.

"I'm Out!" Rei didn't even need a second to get away from those two.

Sakura attention went from the vixetta to the bold Hyuuga. Sakura was actually quite happy, the whole morning had been boring. Rei was sleeping, so she had decided to go train a little.

"Ah. What are you doing so early here Neji? Do you need something?" Sakura put down her archery bow and arrow.

"Yes. There's something Rei forgot to tell you that day at the hospital." Neji's eyes stayed bold. It made Sakura worried, for some strange reasons. Maybe it's because, she had never seen Neji so serious for so long. Sakura's eyes flashed with worry.

"What is it?' Sakura took a deep breathe before she heard what she dreaded.

"We are going to fight each other in the final rounds of the chunin exams."

Silence filled the room. Neji looked towards the Rosette for any reaction he could find. But he only saw a frozen cherry blossom who right now had no emotion. Until Sakura's deep breathe was heard again.

"If you don't mind Neji, I want to go out for a walk. Alone." Sakura didn't bother looking at Neji, she just walked out the door, accidentally knocking down an confused Rei who was holding tea for the two friends.

"Oww! What the hell?' Rei rubbed her head, and looked up at the person who bumped her. "Sakura, you okay?"

Sakura just opened the door and slammed it shut, leaving two speechless, dumbfounded genin staring at the door. Taking in what happened all at once. Silence once again filled the room. Until, Rei had enough.

"You told her, didn't you?' Rei didn't need to know the answer, she could pretty much guess.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To Sakura~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Meanwhile, sakura stood in front of her favorite bridge. Leaning against the railings, she wondered why the fuck she cared so much about fighting Neji. He wasn't going to beat her in his stage. But then again, she was sure Naruto was going to fight Neji. Did she change History that much?

Whatever, she wanted to keep the friendship of Neji and Her, right? So, that's decided. "I will give up on the fight tomorrow." She swore.

**Yuki: Done! And I'm not hyper anymore.**

**Dan: About time! You DESTROYED THE HOUSE!**

**Yuki: Opps. Oh well. Ooooohhhh! Is that a sugar cookie? *Reaches to eat***

**Dan: NO! YUKI!**

***Later***

**Yuki: The sugars gone.**

**Dan: Thank god. And Yuki, some fans have a very disturbing question they wanted us to answer….**

**Yuki: Like?**

**Dan: They want to know if we're dating…..**

**Yuki:….**

**Dan:…..**

**Yuki & Dan: NO! *goes beet red***

**Yuki: Anyway, can we get at least 5 reviews? Please? We aren't asking much, are we?**

**Dan: Yeah. See you soon.**

**REMEMBER GUYS! AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS, TEN YOU'LL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**P.S: Yuki's story "childhood Memories" or something like that, will have a new chapter soon. Go there and see it for her sake. Thx.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yuki: Alrighty! Time for another story! YAY!**

**Dan: But, you know that we hadn't had 5 reviews ye-**

**Yuki: We don't own Naruto, sadly, blah blah blah. **

**Dan: Yuki, are you even listening to m-**

**Yuki: ENJOY!=3**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you Sakura!"<p>

"Well, believe it Naruto. Wow, first time I ever said that, and last."

"Sakuraaa-chaaaannnnnn!"

"Put A lid in it, I don't get you, what the hell is wrong with giving up for the chunin exams?"

"Don't you want to become a chunin?"

"Do I look like I care, Baka?"

"…"

The blonde idiot was defeated. Until, some others start coming to Sakura and asking her the same question.

"Why did you quit Sakura?"

"Forehead! I demand an answer!"

"She probably thought it was troublesome."

"S-S-S-Sakura-chan must have a reason."

The cherry blossom put on a forced smile, she had enough, why can't she quit the chunin exam? It's not their choice, still….an excuse would be needed right now, and quick.

"I was too tired, I could hardly get any sleep and I-"

"Are you sure that's the case?" A glaring Hyuuga walked towards the crowd around Sakura, all Sakura's friends started staring at him, waiting for sakura's response, or neji's. With that comment, Sakura's face turned into a frown. Her eyes glared with danger.

"Are you trying to say I'm lying?"

"Apparently. Yesterday, when I told you we were fighting, you just stormed out. You couldn't have felt like quitting because you felt tired, not after all that."

The crowd looked at Sakura, as if asking "Is it true?" Sakura's eyes went with disbelief. Why would he say such a thing in front of all their friends? Neji's eyes went from hate to regret. His face looked like a mix of sadness and anger to himself.

"I didn't mean that." He shot out.

"Whatever. It's fine. I'm not angry don't wor" Sakura got cut off again , but this time by the Anbu that dashed towards her.

"Miss Haruno! There is something important you should know."

Sakura was slightly worried, was it a mission? She really wasn't in the mood right now. But it was an Anbu, what could she do?

"What is it?" Sakura yawned slightly

"You mother….has been killed…" The Anbu gulped hard and sounded like she was choking back tears…

Sakura's friends were the first to reply. No one spoke, but their faces could tell everything. Sakura waited a few seconds before choking at her own spit, coughing, she started laughing.

"S-s-Sakura-chan?" Hinata looked horrified along with the rest.

"Very funny. It's the first time seeing an Anbu joke like that." Sakura put on a grin. Everyone was at the point of tears, even Naruto knew it wasn't a joke.

"S-Sakura, don't lie to yourself. Your mom is d-" Ino got cut off.

"Hahaha, Ino. Anyway, I'm going home! You're a little late for April's fool, aren't you? I' tired. See you tomorrow." Sakura laughed and started skipping off home, leaving her girl friends almost crying, and the boys frowning deeply.

"Man, this is troublesome. Do you really think Sakura doesn't know her mom I-"

"No. Haruno knows." Neji looked at them all, who was looking at them all right back. "I can see it in her eyes."

"D-Don' blame her, its too much, even for Sakura-chan, to take in all at once." Hinata's eyes were red and looked like tears were about to fall for her best friend.

"She must only be laughing because it keeps her from crying. She is strong, mentally and Physically." neji patted hinata's shoulder, along with Kiba, to show her it's okay.

"Poor Sakura-chan…." Rei, who's been silent for this whole time said. "Let's go check on her."

With that, they all rushed towards Sakura's house. Rei opened the house door and gate, stepped through the front yard and went up stairs. All they could hear was a loud music that almost blasted their brains out.

_What hurts the most ,was being so close_

_Having so much to say_

_I'm watching you walk away_

_Never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

No of them dared to open the Rosette's door, instead they just stood there, some girl's weeping silently and others frowning and staring at the door.

No one heard the silent sobs and tears behind that door, that belonged to the strong pink haired girl who just lost her own mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki: THERE! Done!<strong>

**Dan: about time, are you still ignoring m-**

**Yuki: So, can we get like 2 comments? Please!**

**Dan: Yuki! What the hell! Why are you ignoring me?**

**Yuki: *Takes earphones out of ear* that was great music. Oh, hey Dan.**

**Dan: you were listening to music? Did you even hear me?**

**Yuki: Nope! Anyway! See ya! BTW, the music in there was What hurts the most by Cascada! BTW(again), Sorry this was short! Me and Dan were in a rush!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yuki: Hi GUYS! Good new-, I mean…um…BAD NEWS! Dan-san is sick. Cold or something, hope he feels better, so I wanted to make the new chapter by myself. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"The hell!"<p>

"Shut up Dope."

"Teme!"

"Dope!"

"Teme!

"Do-"

"Shut up!" The weapon master hit both of them to stop the fight. "We don't have time for you! We have a test paper to finish! And we haven't even saw Sakura yet…."

"Hear Teme! Now came you please tell me the answer for question 1?"

"You're kidding! It's easy! 4!"

"Hey! How was I suppose to know the square root of 16?"

"Sometimes. I swear…..I wonder why I bother…"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"

"SHUT UP!" Tenten had enough out of those two.

"Okay, okay! Gomen!" Naruto growled.

Rei grunted. Then sighed. She laid her head down on the training ground's log.

"Rei, worrying will get you know where." Sasuke commented harshly.

"Why thank you Emo." Rei shot back without caring about the Uchiha glare he sent her. Some more glares were sent from the youngest Uchiha to the snickering others.

"Relax Sasuke, she's just worried about Sakura." Naruto said snickering. But quickly stopped as sasuke sent another glare his way.

"Anyway! Does anyone know question 5? The last question, I mean." Ino asked, everyone shook their heads, even Shikamaru didn't know.

"Why do we have to do this test anyway!"

"Kakashi told us didn't he?"

"Why?"

"He said it's a test for our knowledge."

"Oh come on!, Neji! How am I supposed to know what "Hadal" means?"

"well, Naruto, maybe you can ask someone else lat-

"It's easy. Hadal means Hades. Hades was the Greek god of the underworld. Got it?" Naruto turned around to see an pink haired girl, smiling and laughing at his stupidity.

"Sakura-chan!" Rei rushed towards the rosette. "are you okay! I mean you're mother…."

"I know, she died….stuff like that happens. Nothing special." She gave a sigh to show them she cared less.

"If you say so sakura-chan!"

"Glad to see you better Forehead!"

"You gave us a fright!"

Everyone started crowding around Sakura again. Except Neji, who just looked at her. Neji knew better, she WASN'T fine. In fact, no where near it. The smile looked so real, but it just wasn't. Neji was confusing himself already.

"Oi! Neji! Since, you girlfriend's better, don't you wanna say something!" Rei clapped her hands in front of Neji so he can return back to Earth.

"Shut up! "Neji and Sakura both joined. Everyone joined in by laughing, until Sakura couldn't help but laugh too.

"Come on! We got to go! " Rei dragged Naruto, Sasuke, Ino , Neji and Shikamaru away, to god knows where.

"Are you coming Sakura-chan?' Rei suddenly asks, before she moves any further. Sakura replied with a head shake, "Nope, got to go home, and then train. Just decided to come see you guys for a small hour. Gots to go! Bye!"

"Now come on guys!, I heard a new book store opened!" Rei dragged them all to the book store down the street. Uh oh, Rei loves books, this could take longer than expected.

Neji fumed. Why is he here? He should be training! Or something… He looked at Sasuke and Naruto, they looked like they feel like the same. Naruto palmed his forehead! While Sasuke was so bored, he actually started looking at some books. Neji squinted his eyes to see the Uchiha's book's title."How to confess your Love." Neji nearly laughed, the Uchiha wasn't really that bored was he? Rei noticed almost immediately.

"Eh?. The Uchiha fell in love? No way? Is it Sakura-chan! It must be! Neji-san! You got competition!"

Neji and Sasuke both blushed and started yelling at Rei.

The Hyuuga walked home a few hours later, cursing some words at Rei. Until, he saw the rosette sitting on the training felid plains, holding what seems to be a sake bottle. Neji walked forward slowly towards the cherry blossom, to hear her sobbing quietly.

"Mom…I never said goodbye." Sakura sobbed as she threw her sake bottle on the ground, making it crash into millions of pieces. Neji never saw her cry, not like this at least. How he wanted to run to her right now, hug her and tell her it's all okay. But he couldn't.

Sakura sobbed again and again, with no hint of stopping, thick water ran down her eyes and hit the grass.

"Sakura…." Neji heard himself say. With that, Sakura turned around as quick as light.

"Neji…" Sakura got up and started walking towards Neji slowly, she didn't even bother to wipe off the tears on her face. Neji didn't know what to do in a situation like this. He doesn't have an A in comforting.

"I'm sorry…" Neji muttered." about your mothe-"

Sakura flew into Neji's arms, weeping and crying her eyes off.

"S-Sakura…"Neji patted her head and hugged her back. Sakura's sobs grew a little louder, Neji's hair tickled her face a little.

"I'm sick of pretending I'm fine! I'm breaking down! My mother is dead! I don't want to feel this pain. It hurts….." Sakura sobbed lightly.

"I feel the same, my father died. Don't be scared to cry, everyone cries once in a while." Neji pulled away from the hug, but they were so close, they could feel each others breathe.

"N-Neji-" Sakura got cut off by Neji's lips on hers. It tasted like tears and cherry. No wonder, her lip balm is always in her pocket. Sakura's eyes grew wide, then slowly closed as she sunk in.

"YOU OWE ME FIFTY BUCKS BITCH!" Rei's voice rang through the couple's ears, who immediately looked in the way of the sound.

Behind that tree, Naruto, Sasuke and Rei panicked.

"Stupid! I told you not to talk!" Sasuke snapped at the wolf.

"Look Emo-king! I didn't mean to! Everyone makes mistakes! Even God. I mean, really, what the hell was Kami-sama thinking when he made you? Rei snapped back.

"Umm…guys…" Naruto whimpered and hid behind Rei, who became face to face with a twitching Hyuuga.

"Rei…Naruto….Sasuke….What are you doing here?' Neji smiled at them, evilly.

"If we are still alive after this, I swear, Rei. I will murder you…" Naruto cursed.

"if we make it out alive…" Rei whimpered, not taking her eyes away from the angry Hyuuga.

A soft laughter rang all of their ears. They all turned around, looking at the source of this. Sakura was clutching her stomach, laughing so hard, water began to form in her eyes. That made all of them smile, Sakura wasn't pretending this time, she was really laughing. Rei, Naruto and Sasuke all thanked Kami-sama for letting them live.

"Great! Sakura-chan is all better! I'm glad!" Naruto went over to hug Sakura, but stopped when he saw Neji's glare.

"Yay! Sasuke-kun? Don't you want to say something to Sakura-chan? Or you sad Sakura-chan's taken?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke shot her a glare. But couldn't glare anymore from looking at Rei's clueless faces. Rei blinked a few more times.

"He's in denial again…' Rei finally sighed. Sasuke twitched. Sakura laughed again, as Neji smiled. Sakura's laugh was like a song to Neji, soft and wonderful. Sakura's laugh turned to a smile as Neji walked closer to her.

"you know that kiss was just an…"

"Yeah. I know."

"I'm not lying! That kiss was just for comforting!"

"Sure. I totally believe you!"

Neji twitched once again. Sakura laughed once more at this. She then looked at the sky, smiling.

'_It's okay mom, don't worry about me. I have my friends…and him…I will be fine, I know that.'_ Sakura thought to herself as a shooting star fell from the midnight sky.

"Alrighty guys! As a congrats for sakura-chan! Let's go to the party!" Rei grinned.

Sakura grinned, this could be fun…..

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki: Okay! I'm done! Hope you liked it! Please comment! Just 2 more, plz? Until next time! Bye bye!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, it's Yuki! I'm sorry, I can't post a chapter this week! Dan-kun is so sick, he got sent to the hospital. I'm going to visit him right after I post this. Once again, I'm very very very sorry that I can't post a story this week!**

**But I swear that I'll post one next week! Okay, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yuki: Dan is still sick, high fever, in the hospital. The doctor says he'll come back in a week or sooner. I hope he feels better.. So, he might be sick for a few more days hopefully. But in the meantime, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan! You got to help me!" A screaming Rei ran into the room, ALMOST knocking over the rosette, who was busy eating a piece of toast.<p>

"Rei? I thought you were going to Naruto's." Sakura held down the wolf girl, calming her down. Until, she realized the furry tail and the ears sticking out of her head. Rei seemed to have stress clearly written all over her face.

"I was! But then, this happened!" Rei pointed towards her bushy wolf tail and the ears. "I had to hold my head and my tail as I ran away from a confused Naruto!"

"Is the jutsu weakening?" Rei's ears peaked up as those words escaped Sakura's lips. Literally. Anyway, Rei just stared at Sakura like she've grown two heads.

"What! NO! It only loses power if the guardian animal falls in love with someone-" Rei quickly realized, so even the clueless got it.

Sakura looked at Rei kind of seriously and kind of jokingly.

'Spill it!" Sakura grinned at the wolf. She then realized that the wolf ears and wolf tail were fading, maybe it was just a mistake after all.

"I don't like any-"Rei stopped midway as a voice rang their ears.

"Sakura-chan! Is Rei-chan in there? I saw her run back, is she okay?' It was clearly Naruto's voice, the door was knocking once every few seconds.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Rei blushed a deep red. The wolf tail and ears came right back out again With that, Sakura felt victory . So, that's who she liked. Who blamed her? I mean, no one can resist those baby blue eyes. She was interrupted by the sound of Rei running to her room. And then the sound of locking and clicking.

'She locked it, that Rei…' Sakura thought as she opened the door for Naruto. Naruto walked in, looking around for Rei. "Where is Rei?' Naruto groaned.

"She isn't here…" Sakura felt uncomfortable lying to one of her best friends.

Naruto sighed. "Was it something I said?" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"What do you mean?'

"I told Rei, I like her and then she ran…'

"Oh I see….WAIT! WHAT! !" Sakura had her eyes wide open. She looked over secretly at Rei, who was blushing like mad. Sakura tried to blink. She realized it then ….how it started.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Rei! Truth or dare?" A half-drunk Ino smiled at the Silver-haired wolf. Rei seemed uneasy, just like Sakura. None of them wanted to be here, It was just that Ino was having a party, and they were invited. They were bored, so why not waste time?_

"_Dare." Rei answered with nervousness in her voice, she knew Ino was those "peppy"girls. So this wasn't going to end happily._

"_Kiss your crush." Rei frowned deeply as those words escaped Ino's lips. Everyone's ears peaked up. Even Sasuke's. they all wanted to see who this clueless girl liked._

_Rei sighed a bit, walked over to Naruto and peaked him on the cheek. Both stood still, blushing red like crazy._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Sakura thought it was just a harmless kiss. Who knew?

"Hi guys…" Both Naruto and Sakura turned to the source of the noise, to find Rei smiling and blushing. Rei didn't seem to remember that her wolf ears and tail was showing, Naruto and Sakura both stared at her.

"Are those fakes?' Naruto eventually said, That made Rei notice her tail and ear. Even Sakura could tell that Rei was having a mini heart attack on the inside.

"Y-Yeah, they are." Rei stuttered.

"OH I see. Anyway, Rei….do you wanna go o-" Naruto got cut off by Rei herself wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Hell yeah!" Rei smiled and dragged themselves out. Making Sakura laugh while she shut the door. Sakura stopped lauging soon after, thinking back more at that Turth or Dar game that Ino made everyone play...

**Flashback...*sighs***

"Sakura-chan! Truth or Dare?" Rei challemged after kissing Naruto. You can still see the blush on them both.

"Dare." Sakura replied, she didn't want to choose truth at all, no...that would be Boring.

"Kiss Neji-san! I bet he's tired of waiting." Rei mocked.

"REI!" Sakura and Neji both shot up, with death in their eyes...

"Just do the dare!" Ino says, annoyed that she can't get her turn yet.

Sakura and neji looked at each other, blushing like mad. Sakura walked over and gave a peck on the cheek.

"Hey! I said lips!" Rei complained.

"You said nothing!" Sakura and Neji both coursed.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Sakura and Neji hadn't talked to each other since...it was akward for them, of course...who could blame them. But right now, Sakura is just worried if Naruto will find out that Rei's um..."Body Parts" aren't real.

Cause...that would be a disaster.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yuki: Gomensai! I really didn't mean it to be this short, but please forgive me. Exams r starting again. I really hope you enjoyed this. I'll make another one hopefully later. HOPEFULLY. Anywayz, see ya!<strong>_

_**~Yuki-chan!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey…I know what your thinking. "Why aren't I posting any stories? Well….um…..that's hard to explain….Dan was recovering well. At least we thought so. Then a week later, the doctor spilled it.

Dan had cancer.

Right after, Dan told me about his crush on me and he laughed, saying that he never had to guts to tell it…..I told him he would recover no matter what.

But He started getting weaker…and weaker. Until, just last night at 5 am, God took him away and ended his suffering….

I know what you think…Man! This is so fake1...Well, guess what? I wish it was…so I know it's not real. And Dan isn't dead.

Please…just give me a few weeks to recover. I swear that I'll continue stories….But all of Dan's friend and family miss him. Of course including me….

He was a great friend…love you Dan…

~Yuki-chan.


End file.
